This study is directed toward an analysis of metabolic and developmental control processes in sperm, testis and other hormonally responsive tissues, especially those processes which involve cAMP and the cAMP-responsive protein kinases. Special scrutiny will be directed toward the allosteric regulation of these latter enzymes by their inhibitory cAMP-binding subunits. Having demonstrated that these enzymes phosphorylate homologous ribosomes and that this reaction is stimulated by cAMP, efforts will be made to define the effects of this phosphorylation on ribosomal function in the process of protein synthesis. The stimulatory effect of FSH on protein synthesis in immature testis will be studied, this for the intrinsic importance of this observation, but also to determine if this is a cAMP-mediated mechanism for the control of sperm maturation and function. Comparable studies will be performed using the ACTH-adrenal cortex system, especially as they apply to ribosomal protein phosphorylation.